Cette promesse
by entre nos mots
Summary: Vous vous souvenez de ma promesse,dans Totem?Une de ces choses ni expliquée ni developpée.Alors si vous voulez en savoir plus,et essayer de comprendre,de comprendre pourquoi je n'ai plus peur du noir,pourquoi je dit qu'il n'existe pas, alors bienvenue.


Re bonjour, et bienvenue !

Voici la première séquelle de Totem. Mon bébé ! J'en suis très fière, même si je part dans tous les sens '

Je vous préviens par contre tout de suite : j'invente ici toute une autre vision de l'histoire de la religion, et je ne suis pas tendre avec dieu, Allah ou peu importe comment vous l'appellez. Donc, pour ceux que ça choque je vous conseille de ne pas lier ce qui suit.

J'y explique la promesse qu'on trouve au chapitre 3 de Totem, et c'est mes perso qui parlent, en tant que Neehr donc ils ont beau parler tous ensemble ils parlent au singulier ok ?

S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprennez pas ou qui ne sont pas claires, mp moi !

* * *

Hey, psiiittt !

Oui, c'est moi ! Nous ? Ah non, on ne va pas recommencer avec ça … Nous ne sommes qu'un d'accord ? Shrîndah, Harry, Severus, Draco, Fred, Georges. Un seul Nehhr, un seul amour : un seul être.

Je sais, vous voudriez en savoir plus, vous voudriez comprendre. Seulement ça se comprend pas, ça. L'amour, ça se comprend pas, ça se ressent. Vous aimez quelqu'un, vous ? Parfois quand on aime, on a l'impression de partager un seul cœur, dans deux corps. Nous, c'est ça.  
Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que je suis anormal, que l'amour c'est entre deux personnes, entre un homme et une femme.

L'amour c'est, point. Ca se comprend pas, ça se ressent, ça ne se choisit pas, ça arrive et ça se construit.  
C'est, tout simplement.  
Alors ne me parlez pas de ces préjugés, de toutes ces règles et bienséances, ces conneries inventées par des gens incapable de connaître ou reconnaître l'amour, et repris par des abrutis bien pensant.

Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour essayer de vous faire abandonner ces préjugés idiots. Chacun ses pensées et opinions, je veux juste que vous oubliez de m'appliquer les vôtres.

Je voulais vous parler parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas été dit, dans notre histoire.  
Pas assez en tout cas, juste sous entendu. Vous savez, le « le blanc et le noir ne seront plus qu'un à nouveau ».

Oui, voilà, vous avez compris de quoi je voulais parler.  
Vous avez peut-être juste occulter la phrase. Avec celles d'avant, d'ailleurs.  
« Les hommes plieront.  
Et le déchu sera enfin apaisé. »

Alors je vais vous expliquer. Vous expliquer cette promesse, ses origines et ses conséquences.

Je suis les « six paires d'ailes de l'ange tombé par amour ».  
Ah, si vous ne savez même pas qui il est ça risque d'être long…  
C'est vrai que son histoire a été « légèrement » transformé dans vos livres de religion…

Cet ange s'appelait Lucifer. Voilà, ça y est, vous le remettez ? L'ange aux six paires d'ailes…  
Je suis ses ailes. Sa liberté, ce qu'il a perdu en étant déchu.  
Voilà une chose que Dieu n'avait pas vraiment prévu. Un ange déchu perd ses ailes, il l'a décidé lui-même. Il a juste oublié une propriété essentielle, apparue sans trop qu'on sache comment parmi les hommes. Ce que l'humanité tient pour vrai de toutes ses forces, ce qu'elle tient pour loi essentielle, devient vrai. Vous vous souvenez de cette loi que vous avez du apprendre en physique ?  
Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme ?

Voilà.  
Tout part de là. Les anges déchus perdent leurs ailes. Mais elles ne peuvent pas disparaître. Alors que se passe t-il ?  
C'est à ce moment là que sa création a commencé à échapper à ce Dieu tout puissant, ce Dieu qui a tant de noms et d'histoires. Ce dieu pour lequel tant d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants sont devenus des martyres.  
Les ailes perdues par les déchus se sont réincarnées. Les ailes noires que vous leur voyez n'en sont que les fantômes, les ombres. Et de la même façon qu'un homme qui perd un membre peut souffrir du fantôme de ce membre, ayant mal alors qu'il n'existe plus, les fantômes des ailes font parfois souffrir les anges déchus. Lorsqu'ils en avaient plusieurs paires, et que leurs réincarnations ne se sont pas retrouvées.

Laissez moi vous expliquer. L'être humain n'est ni bon ni mauvais. C'est un mélange de tous les opposés. C'est pourquoi ce n'est pas une aile qui se réincarne en une personne, mais une paire d'aile.  
Lorsqu'un ange a plusieurs paires d'ailes c'est parce qu'elles se complètent. Plus une paire est puissante plus elle est instable, et plus elle a besoin d'autres paires d'ailes complémentaires.  
Et lorsque les réincarnations de ces ailes sont séparés, elles sont instables et dangereuses. Ce qui ne signifie pas que ces réincarnations feront forcément le mal !  
La paire qui est devenue Harry a d'abord été Merlin, le plus grand mage dont se souviennent tous les sorciers. Pour tout cela, c'était un mage blanc, le plus puissant. En réalité le monde n'a jamais connu plus gris que lui : il était tellement instable qu'il est devenu schizophrène. Après cela, il s'est réincarné en un grand mage celtique, qui a détruit 3 mages décidés à détruire le monde puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le comprendre. Oui, à l'époque la mode n'était pas encore à dominer le monde, mais à le détruire. Allez comprendre… Après cela, il a entre autre été Grindelwald, le dernier mage « noir » avant Voldemort. Alors vous voyez, rien n'est joué d'avance avec la réincarnation d'ailes…

Le problème est que tant que ces réincarnations sont séparés elles ne sont pas seulement instables et dangereuses : elles font également souffrir l'ange déchu qu'elles portaient…  
Et quoi de plus énervé et de mauvaise humeur qu'un ange déchu qui souffre ? Le premier déchu peut-être ?

Vous devez le savoir, Lucifer a été le premier ange à être déchu. Mais vous ne deviez pas savoir que c'est le premier nom du Christ non ?1Ni pourquoi il a été déchu…

« Il s'est rebellé contre Dieu »

Oui, d'accord, mais est ce que vous savez pourquoi et comment ?

Il s'est rebellé par amour. Lucifer et le Christ n'est qu'une seule et même personne. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui a condamné Jésus ? Le baiser de Judas.  
Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour vous Judas est le traître, celui qui a condamné le sauveur de l'humanité.  
En réalité Judas comme Jésus ne sont que les victimes de ce Dieu qui a sacrifié son fils et celui qui l'aimait comme il a sacrifié tant d'autres hommes dans le but avoué de sauver l'âme de l'humanité au moment du jugement dernier.  
En effet, si Judas n'avait pas « trahi » Jésus, il n'aurait jamais été crucifié, il ne serait jamais revenu à la vie, et la religion chrétienne serait restée une simple secte obscure du Judaïsme. Ils ne seraient que des Juifs aux croyances un peu éloignées, et auraient peut-être même tous disparus à cause de cette déviance.  
Sauf que Dieu savait bien que si seule une religion lui était consacré moins de gens le prieraient. L'humanité entière serait incapable d'avoir une seule religion, elle aurait toujours des opposants. Alors autant faire en sorte que les deux côtés croient en lui non ? Deux visions différentes, deux noms différents, trois en réalité puisque c'est la même chose avec les Musulmans, un simple détail divergeant faisant naître une nouvelle religion. Un seul et même dieu.

Et Lucifer dans tout ça ? Celui qui allait devenir le Diable ?  
Dieu l'avait ramené à lui. C'était son fils après tout, enfin celui qu'il avait désigné comme tel.  
Il avait juste oublié un détail…  
Lucifer (Jésus, appelez le comme vous voulez) était amoureux.  
Ah, je vous vois ouvrir de grands yeux.  
Non, il ne s'est pas battu contre les pulsions de contrôle mégalomaniaque de son père. En tout cas ce n'était pas son intention première…  
Non, Lucifer était simplement amoureux. Amoureux de Judas, amoureux d'un être que dieu avait manipulé autant que lui, et qu'il avait condamné par la même. Condamné aux enfers, alors sans maîtres, lieu de désolation dont viennent les détraqueurs.  
Oui, c'est de là que c'est créatures viennent. Les gens qui trouvaient que Azkaban ressemblait à l'enfer n'en était pas loin. Un avant goût… Les détraqueurs sont les enfants de l'enfer. Vous qui les connaissez, imaginez vous un peu le lieu qui a pu leur donner naissance…

Alors Lucifer voulu sauver son amant, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Le sauver de son sort.

Il s'est rebellé contre Dieu, qui l'a jeté dans cet enfer. L'envoyant sans s'en rendre compte rejoindre l'amant pour lequel il le damnait.

Dieu a été le premier à ne pas comprendre l'amour, et à vouloir lui poser des limites imbéciles. Le premier d'entre tous…

Voilà pour l'origine de la promesse. Je suis ces six paires d'ailes, séparées dans la chute du diable, éparpillées sur les mondes et dans le temps jusqu'à être un aujourd'hui.  
De manière logiques. Les différentes paires d'ailes d'un ange, réincarnées, finissent généralement par ne plus faire qu'un. D'autant de manières différentes qu'il y a d'amours différentes…

Pour ce qui est des conséquences, elles commencent ici. Par ce message, par la Neehr que je suis, par l'amour et par ma différence, celle que je balance à la face du monde.

« Les hommes plieront », parce qu'ils ne pourront rien faire d'autre. Si demain je décidais de mêler tous les mondes existants et fantasmagoriques, je le pourrais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai juste décidé que je ne me cacherais pas. Et personne ne pourra me briser, me séparer, défaire ce Un que je suis devenu.

Jésus et Judas sont réunis en enfer, moi je suis Un et en vie. Un et heureux…

Je ne suis pas le Bien, je ne fait pas le Bien. Ni ce qui est juste. Pas plus que le Mal.  
Mon apparition fait juste partie de mon jeu. Le Bien et le mal n'existe pas. Votre folie, votre désir de les séparer mène l'humanité à la schizophrénie.

Le blanc et le noir, le bien et le mal, n'existent pas.

Ouvrez les yeux ! Le bonheur et la souffrance existent et se complètent. Vous, vous croyez à un combat depuis des temps immémoriaux entre le Bien et le Mal.  
En réalité vous vous battez contre vos frères, contre vos ombres, contre vous-même !

Rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir.

Un sourire se cache toujours derrière les larmes…

Ithildûrn

* * *

1 Véridique, par contre. Ça, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Lucifer signifie « celui qui porte la lumière », c'était le premier nom de Jésus.

Pour l'histoire avec Judas, je me suis un peu basé sur l'évangile de Judas qui explique que si Judas a embrassé Jésus c'est parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, et que c'est s'il ne l'avait pas fait qu'il l'aurait trahi. L'histoire d'amour entre eux deux sort directement de mon titit esprit, mais on sait jamais...

En tout cas je suis étrangement fier de cette fiction

j'attends votre avis, vous savez, grâce au pitit bouton sur la gauche, marqué "go"...

Ah, et si mes perso(oui, bon d'accords, à l'origine ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, et bien sûr je me fait pas de fric dessus mais bons... c'est un peu mes bébés maintenant, ils n'ont plus grand chose à voir avec les perso d'origine franchement...) n'ont plus peur du noir, c'est simplement parce que le noir n'existe pas.


End file.
